Dewford Town
150px |badge=Knuckle |gymtype=Fighting |colordark=F96 |colormed=ffb27f |colorlight=FC9 |generation=3 }} Dewford Town (Japanese: Muro Town) is located on an island southwest of mainland Hoenn. Dewford houses a dock, providing transportation between and Slateport City. The can visit this town only after Mr. Briney's Peeko is rescued. The island town is home to Brawly, the Dewford Gym Leader who specializes in . Unlike other towns, Dewford does not offer a Poké Mart. To the north of Dewford Town, on , is Granite Cave, a popular spot for rock collectors. Slogan A tiny island in the blue sea. (Japanese: A tiny island in the blue sea.) Places of interest Dewford Hall Dewford Hall is located north of the Pokémon Center, and is the northernmost building in the town. A sign outside reads: Although it is a tiny island community, if someone says something "trendy" there, it quickly spreads throughout the rest of Hoenn. Dewford Town is famous for these fads. Trendy phrases are usually passed around in Dewford Hall, called "Everyone's information exchange!" There is a boy just outside Dewford Hall that lets the player change the "trendy" phrase and people in Dewford Hall will be influenced by the trend. Changing this affects where appears in . If the player returns to Dewford Hall after collecting the , a dark haired man with glasses will appear near the entrance and proclaim that he loves Sludge Bomb and then he will give the player . Dewford Gym Dewford Gym is located in the southernmost portion of Dewford, south of the pier and the Pokémon Center. The sign outside reads: The Gym is run by Brawly who specializes in . Many citizens look up to Brawly and idolize him. s who defeat him receive the . The Gym is a dark maze in which only little light is given. If the players battle the Gym Trainers, more light is awarded to the player. Once the player defeats Brawly, the Gym is fully illuminated. Demographics Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire In , the population of Dewford Town is 27. Pokémon Emerald In , the population of Dewford Town is 30. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In , Dewford Town has a total population of 26. Items in Dewford Hall after defeating Norman|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} in the house immediately north from the port|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes}} in front of the Pokémon Center if the player's Pokémon is Supremely Trained|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} on the east side of Dewford Gym|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes|display=Old Rod}} Pokémon Generation III Generation VI Appearance In the anime Dewford Island appeared from Sharpedo Attack! to Just One of the Geysers. Its main settlement, Dewford Town, features a three-tiered Pokémon Center and the Dewford Gym. sought to obtain the from Brawly, but failed in his first attempt in Brave the Wave. He remained on the island for a lengthy time period, , and finally defeated the Gym Leader in Just One of the Geysers. The rematch took place on Brawly's own practice field, a rocky island connected to Dewford Island by a land bridge revealed during low tide. In A Three Team Scheme!, Dewford Island was revealed to have an ancient shrine, hidden in a cavern and surrounded by water, which both Team Magma and Team Aqua initially mistook for the Cave of Origin. During Ash's training on Dewford Island, May's Wurmple evolved into and eventually , he and met up with Hoenn's in Granite Cave, and he a , while caught a . During this time, Ash and his friends also spent some time with Professor Birch. The island's sandy shores and warm waters make it an ideal surf and fishing spot. However, these same waters are home to sharp rocks and hordes of vicious and . It also features many other environments, including forests, lakes, and caves. Aside from Brawly, Dewford Island's other residents include a Mudkip raiser named Old Man Swamp, Keanu, and . Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Dewford Town first appeared when both and arrived there at the same time, riding on Mr. Briney's boat and , respectively. Dewford was flooded during the climax of the chapter when was awakened. Later, Sapphire and were training their Pokémon's ultimate attacks under Ultima at Dewford. Trivia * Dewford Town shares similarities with Cianwood City. Both locations are on an island to the southwest of their respective regions, and neither one has a Poké Mart. Also, the Gym Leaders of both locations specialize in Pokémon. ** Additionally, it is one of the three locations in Hoenn without a Poké Mart; Littleroot Town and Pacifidlog Town being the other two. Name origin Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Towns de:Faustauhaven es:Pueblo Azuliza fr:Myokara it:Bluruvia ja:ムロタウン zh:武斗镇